


The Dinner Lady and The Spaceman

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crush at First Sight, Dinner Lady, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Love at First Sight, Romance, Ten is a awkward cutie, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is the dinner lady at the high school cafeteria and Ten in the new Physics teacher. They both have a massive crush on each other, but they both think the other one is out of their league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Lady and The Spaceman

Everyone was talking about the new Physics teacher on the first day of school. Mostly girls whispered how fine he looked in his pinstriped suit. But not only girls, Rose first heard about him from Jack who worked with her at the school cafeteria.

“He has amazing hair and bum not from this Earth. You would like him, Rosie.” That’s what he said to her, but she couldn’t confirm it till day three. It was the first time he appeared during the lunch break.

He really was easy for the eye, Rose decided. As Jack said he had some really good hair that Rose would love to touch, freckles all over his face, a breathtaking smile with two matching dimples and really sexy specs on his nose. He seemed very friendly, was smiling and making small talks with the students around him and the other dinner ladies until he came to her post. His smile fell and he stood there gobsmacked.

Rose smiled at him and asked, “Hi, you prefer chips or mashed potatoes?”

He just nodded, then noticed Rose’s amused smile and realised that he had to choose. “Chips, please.” He said and then quickly went away.

There was another new teacher, her name was Donna, she was beautiful and ginger. She ate later than the Physics teacher. She was teaching Creative Writing and was very nice, always came to Rose after her lunch and talked to her for few minutes. In Rose’s opinion she had a small crush on Jack, but then everyone had and vice versa.

“So did you meet the Doctor?” Jack asked that day after work.

“The Doctor?” Rose frowned.

“You know, the new Physics teacher. People call him ‘the Doctor’.”

“It’s a little bit cocky, isn’t it?”

“Well, I think he really has a doctorate in Physics, so why not call him that. So, have you?”

“Yeah, he came at the first lunch break today.”

“And what do you think?” Jack asked his voice excited.

“Yeah, he is a little bit okay.” She shrugged.

“'A little bit okay’? Rose have you seen his bum? It’s a bit more than okay.” Jack yelled.

Rose laughed and said, “Okay, you are right, he looked really good in that suit. I also liked his specs and his ear is cute.“

"You should go out together.” Jack declared.

“Jack,” Rose blushed, “he is a bloody Doctor of Physics and I’m a dinner lady, don’t think it’s a good match. Besides, he doesn’t even like me. He talked to everyone and hardly said a word to me.”

“Maybe you took his words away.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“You are an idiot, stop it,” She laughed and smacked him on the arm, “Come on let’s grab some chinese and then we can watch something at mine.”

“Okay, but Rose. You know that you are very smart and beautiful and a wonderful human being and it doesn’t matter if you have a doctorate or work at the cafeteria, yeah?”

“Yeah, thanks Jack.” She smiled at her friend, but inside knew that the sexy Doctor is out of her league.  
_______________

James couldn’t stop thinking about the girl from the cafeteria. She was beautiful, her honey eyes were sparkling with joy, her smile was so kind and to be honest, she looked very sexy in that apron. Obviously, he forgot how to speak while talking to her. He speaks all the time, probably annoying all people around him and he couldn’t voice one short sentence. Now, the most beautiful woman he has ever lied his eyes on probably thinks he’s an idiot. What a great first impression.

He wanted to apologise to her that day and maybe have a small chat, but he made even bigger idiot from himself.

“Hello,” He started, it was a good start, solid one.

“Hello,” she replied and smiled, tongue touching her teeth.

“Hi,” He said… Wait he already said that one.

She laughed and asked if he wants chips again. He just nodded and run away, blushing all the way to his table.

He was hopeless.  
___________

The Doctor still wasn’t talking to Rose with full sentences. He was answering with one word or stuttering. Then he blushed and ran away. Rose thought it was quite cute. Wasn’t sure why it happened to her, though.

Jack still teased her about it, but she repeated that he is out of her league.

She saw him with Reinette the other day, she taught French, was from France and was absolutely beautiful. No wonder she interested him.  
___________

“Donna?” James asked, “Do you visit our school cafeteria sometimes?”

"Yeah, everyday Spaceman. The food isn’t really tasty, but the cook - Jack is. Why are you asking?”

“Well, you know… The thing is… Oh God, she isn’t even there and I can’t form a sentence. There is this girl, she is a dinner lady and she is absolutely beautiful and her smile is the most brilliant one I’ve seen in my life and you know that I have seen a lot. The thing is I forget how to speak when she is around and she probably thinks I’m an idiot. I don’t even know her name, Donna! I developed a crush just starring at her smile. I thought I’m too old for crushes and yet here I am.”

“Okay, wait a minute James. Is my brother in love?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. Maybe? Is that even possible? Can you help me Donna, please?”

“Well, first you have to tell me about who are you talking about. There is a lot of dinner ladies, you know?”

“Really?” His eyes were big, like this thought really never occurred to him, “She is the most beautiful one, with honey eyes, full lips and breathtaking smile, blond hair and an amazing voice. She is all pink and yellow and perfect.” He finished dreamily.

“You are talking about Rose! She is wonderful, we talk everyday. She is totally out of your league you know it, yeah?”

“I know. Can you help me?”  
__________

Rose finished her job late today. They had a lot of cleaning, Jack had to go out few minutes earlier, so she was responsible for closing everything. It was dark outside when she went out by the back door.

A dark figure cleaned it’s throat and she jumped frightened. But he came closer and she saw it was the Doctor.

“Oh God it’s you. You frightened me.” She smiled.

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to.”

He looked at him with expectation, but he didn’t say anything else so she started, “So what are you doing here this late?”

He swallowed loudly and said, “In fact I’m waiting for you.”

“For me?”

“Yeah. Emm… Would you like go and eat something?”

“Sure, chips? The school ones are quite shitty. I’m not sure why you eat them every day.”

“Well, because you serve them every day. And they look better than the mashed potatoes.”

She stopped, “Because I serve them every day?”

“Yeah you see, I tried to talk to you since the first day, but every time I tried I made a total idiot of myself. You are just so wonderful and I couldn’t form a normal sentence. But I desperately wanted to talk to you so I asked my sister Donna for advice…”

“You mean Donna Noble? The other new teacher? She’s your sister?”

“Yes, my twin. She said that it would be better if I talked to you outside of school. She messaged Jack and they instructed me that I should wait for you here today. Yeah, this is it.”

“You are cute, you know? You shouldn’t worry about talking to me. All the time I thought you don’t like me.” She smiled at him and reached out her hand “I’m Rose, Rose Tyler and you..?”

“James Noble. You can call me the Doctor, if you want.”

“You think you are so impressive.”

“I am so impressive.”

“Yeah, that’s why you couldn’t voice a proper sentence for all these weeks.”

“Oi!” He smiled at her. She smiled back and noted that he didn’t let go of her hand until they came to the chippy.  
__________

The day after, there already were rumours around the kids that the Doctor and the dinner lady are dating, someone saw them at the chippy and someone else saw Rose giving the Doctor a kiss on his check.

When few weeks later they started coming to school together and 3 months later there was a big ring on Rose’s finger there was no doubt that the Doctor and the dinner lady Rose were a real thing.


End file.
